Sweet Valentine
by CuteCiboulette
Summary: Duo aime Heero mais est trop timide ou pas assez courageux pour le lui dire. Il reçoit l'aide inattendue d'un de ses amis. Mais les meilleures intentions du monde pavent parfois le chemin qui mène en enfer. On ne l'y reprendra plus !


Titre : _Sweet Valentine  
_Auteur : CuteCiboulette  
Genre : humour (I try), romance (I try, too), post EW. J'utilise les grades de l'US Air Force, parce que.  
Pairing(s) : I don't kiss and tell

Dis/claimer : l'univers et les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent bien évidemment pas, le reste oui. Je n'en tire donc aucun salaire ni aucune gloire !

Fic bingo : « offrir des cadeaux » + « nourriture, cuisine et repas » + « conséquences inattendues »

Résumé : Duo aime Heero mais est trop timide ou pas assez courageux pour le lui dire. Il reçoit l'aide inattendue d'un de ses amis. Mais les meilleures intentions du monde pavent parfois le chemin qui mène en enfer. (On ne l'y reprendra plus !)

Écrit entre le 11/02/11 et le 03/09/12 ; environ 6400 mots.

**NdA **: Joyeux 14 fév… heu juill… heu… oh, et puis zut !

* * *

_Sweet Valentine_

Un tas de feuilles à la main, Duo revenait de la photocopieuse lorsque Wufei surgit de son bureau.

« Ah, Duo ! Viens un peu par ici ! »

Sans ambages, le Chinois le saisit par la nuque et l'attira dans un recoin tranquille du couloir. Il lui tendit alors un sachet en plastique fermé par un ruban rouge et dans lequel se trouvaient pêle-mêle une douzaine de bonbons.

« Tiens, tes chocolats. »

Intrigué, Duo haussa les sourcils.

« Tu m'offres des chocolats, maintenant ?

— Mais non, idiot ! _Tu_ offres _ces_ chocolats à Yuy.

— Oh ? Oh ! ta fameuse recette ? T'étais sérieux, alors ? Y'a quoi dedans ?

— Secret ancestral.

— Et ça marche vraiment ?

— Crois-moi, Heero en sentira les effets. À toi de faire le reste. Fais attention que d'autres n'en mangent pas, il faut tout de même en prendre plusieurs pour que ça fonctionne et tu n'en as pas beaucoup.

— Ça marche, acquiesça Duo, tout de même un brin dubitatif. Merci, Wufei. »

Son ami hocha la tête, la mine du soldat ayant accompli avec succès sa mission, puis il tourna les talons vers son bureau. Duo en fit autant.

Il partageait avec Heero une pièce peu spacieuse mais fonctionnelle sur la porte de laquelle étaient inscrits leurs deux noms. À son arrivée chez les Preventers, son cœur bondissait toujours un peu en voyant cette plaque. C'était comme un hommage à ceux de qui il tenait son patronyme, une reconnaissance de son existence qu'il n'avait que très peu eue. Puis, petit à petit, c'était l'association avec le nom d'Heero qui l'avait fait sourire.

Major Duo Maxwell

Major Heero Yuy

Duo aimait les ainsi voir. Combien sa boîte aux lettres lui semblait triste, en comparaison ! Combien souhaitait-il être aussi proche d'Heero dans la réalité !

Oh, les deux hommes étaient proches, bien sûr, amis, même, mais Duo s'était mis à vouloir plus. Peut-être avait-il, inconsciemment, toujours désiré davantage. Aujourd'hui, il le faisait avec les yeux grands ouverts. Mais du courage dont il avait fait preuve durant la guerre, dont il continuait de faire preuve tous les jours dans son travail, de ce courage il n'était pas doté dès qu'il s'agissait de se déclarer.

Duo n'était pas le seul à garder un œil ouvert : Wufei n'avait pas les siens dans sa poche et, un soir où les deux camarades s'étaient descendus quelques bières bien méritées, le jeune Colonel lui avait proposé son aide. D'abord surpris (Wufei était le dernier qu'il aurait imaginé dans le rôle de l'entremetteur !), il avait fini par accepter. Il devait avouer que, livré à lui-même, il n'arriverait jamais à rien. Le Chinois lui avait alors fait part d'une « recette magique » qui ne manquerait pas de, littéralement, lui faire tomber Heero dans les bras. Et Duo tenait à présent cette arme secrète entre ses mains…

Duo n'était pas assis depuis longtemps quand Heero pénétra à son tour dans leur bureau, deux cafés à la main. Duo accepta son offrande avec reconnaissance et en fit une autre en retour : ainsi, lui proposer du chocolat paraissait plus naturel. En plus, chocolat et café allaient bien ensemble, non ?

« Tiens, Heero, prends-en un si tu veux ! »

Heero plissa le nez.

« Non merci, je ne sais déjà pas quoi faire de ceux sur mon bureau. »

Duo se pencha sur le côté. En effet, plusieurs boîtes et sachets étaient empilés dans un recoin, au-dessus du tas des dossiers-pas-trop-urgents.

« Oh… t'as du succès, hein ?

— Toi aussi.

— Oh, non ! Ceux-là, c'est Wufei qui me les a donnés ! Ils sont bons, tu devrais les goûter ! Il les a faits lui-même ! »

Heero cligna des yeux.

« Wufei ?

— Surprenant, hein ? Sous ses dehors un peu rustres, c'est une vraie fleur bleue, en fait !

— Ah oui…

— Allez, goûte !

— Je ne sais pas si je devrais…

— Mais si ! Je ne vais quand même pas me les manger à moi tout seul !

— Bon… d'accord. Merci. »

Heero piocha un bonbon qu'il porta à sa bouche. Duo retint son souffle avant de se rabrouer mentalement. Heero n'allait pas lui sauter dessus avec une seule bouchée de chocolat ! Néanmoins, Heero ferma les yeux un bref instant et hocha la tête d'appréciation (les chocolats devaient _vraiment_ être bons !). Duo sentit le courage lui revenir et, soudain enhardi par ce premier succès, il enchaîna :

« Dis-moi, t'as un truc de prévu ce soir ?

— Rien de particulier, pourquoi ?

— Ça te dirait de passer chez moi ? J'ai dégoté un film de vampires qui promet d'être une merveille ! »

Heero fronça les sourcils.

« Tu es sûr que c'est avec moi que tu veux passer ton 14 février ?

— Quoi ? » s'alarma brusquement le châtain. Bon sang, il n'avait pas été assez subtil ! Il n'était pas prêt à se déclarer et surtout pas sur leur lieu de travail ! Il devait au plus vite faire diversion ! « Non, attends, je te propose ça parce qu'on est vendredi, c'est une veille de week-end comme une autre ! Une soirée entre amis, quoi ! Rien de plus !

— Ah… Mais, Wufei… ?

— Wufei est de garde ce week-end, le pauvre ! Pas de chance ! Enfin, c'est la vie ! » s'empressa de dire Duo, soulagé que ce ne fut pas un mensonge. (En réalité, Duo aurait dû être de garde mais Wufei avait gentiment proposé de permuter avec lui.) « Alors, ça te dit ?

— Hum… Tu sais que je n'aime pas trop ce genre de films…

— Non mais je t'assure, j'ai vu la bande-annonce et ça promet d'être un grand film comique ! En plus, on a déjà les chocolats… »

Vaincu, Heero opina.

« Très bien.

— On dit 1900 chez moi ? »

Heero acquiesça à nouveau puis il mit un terme à la conversation en se remettant au travail.

o

oo

La panique s'empara de Duo à très exactement sept heures moins dix-neuf. Heero possédait la ponctualité d'une bombe non désamorcée et lui était loin d'être prêt. Sans mettre les petits plats dans les grands, Duo avait rêvé d'une soirée spéciale ; leur premier rendez-vous (et première St-Valentin !). Cette fête au demeurant commerciale semblait tout à coup retrouver tout son sens s'il la passait avec Heero. Et si elle devenait leur date anniversaire… ! Soudain terriblement optimiste, Duo s'était surpris à s'imaginer l'année suivante, Heero et lui confortablement installé à table sous une lumière d'ambiance, commémorant leur couple.

Alors, Duo avait voulu faire les choses bien. Si cette soirée devait être un tournant dans sa relation avec Heero, il voulait marquer les esprits. Aussi avait-il décidé de cuisiner. Oh, rien d'exceptionnel ! Une recette pour tout dire simple, même s'il ne l'avait encore jamais testée. Les instructions glanées sur le net étaient précises et détaillées, il s'était senti en confiance. Il savait suivre des ordres, quand il y mettait de la bonne volonté. Et il voulait offrir à Heero un bon repas, mitonné par ses soins (c'était plus intime) et lui montrer que, s'il n'avait rien d'un cordon bleu, il était aussi loin du Duo qui avait jadis cuit des œufs au plat dans leur coquille.

Ç'avait été sans compter les magasins, dévalisés comme lors d'un réveillon de Noël. À croire que plus personne n'allait au restaurant… N'ayant pas trouvé de poitrines de poulet, il s'était rabattu sur deux cuisses. Il n'avait pas voulu s'aventurer dans la confection de la pâte et en avait donc acheté une toute prête, ne s'apercevant qu'une fois chez lui qu'il avait pris de la pâte feuilletée au lieu d'une brisée. Pragmatique, il ne s'était pas trop inquiété : de la pâte à tarte, c'était de la pâte à tarte. Il était bien plus soucieux de couper correctement carottes, poivrons et oignons et de doser avec justesse la muscade.

Mais ses courses lui avaient pris bien plus de temps qu'anticipé, désosser des cuisses crues était loin d'être aisé sans y laisser un doigt au passage, même pour lui, et à la fin, son tas de viande informe semblait avoir été régurgité. Il avait beau savoir qu'une fois dans leur croûte de pâte et cuit, cela ne se verrait pas, il ne trouvait pas ça très appétissant. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il s'était aperçu qu'il avait oublié les œufs. Et il ne s'était toujours pas douché. Renonçant à se laver les cheveux mais refusant de sentir le fauve, il avait provisoirement laissé le dîner de côté, avait toqué à la porte voisine sans avoir besoin de feindre un air affolé pour se faire prêter un œuf, puis avait filé dans la salle de bain. La viande était au frigo, les légumes et condiments intacts, et le dessert aux oubliettes.

Lorsque Heero sonna, Duo lui ouvrit en sautillant, une chaussette à la main, une chaussette à l'envers, torse nu et braguette ouverte mais caleçon et pantalon en place.

« Entre, j'ai pris du retard. Installe-toi, j'arrive. On mange pas tout de suite, prends un chocolat pour patienter.

— Tu veux que je commande les pizzas ?

— Non ! Pas de pizzas ! J'ai fait un truc. Vais faire un truc. Va t'asseoir, je suis à toi ! Dans une seconde. »

Duo claqua la porte de la salle de bain et s'y adossa lourdement. Il ferma les yeux et commanda à son cœur de se calmer. Inutile de stresser. C'était Heero, son ami Heero, tout allait bien, ce n'était pas parce qu'il se faisait des films tout seul dans son coin qu'il devait agir comme une adolescente face à son premier rencard. Ce n'était qu'une soirée comme Heero et lui en avaient partagé des dizaines et quand plus tard ils se la remémoreraient, ils riraient bien en se souvenant de sa maladresse et de sa nervosité.

Tout irait bien.

Quand Duo refit son apparition, il se sentait un autre homme. Ou du moins était-il un homme présentable, sans vêtement manquant et cheveux bien coiffés. Il avait longtemps hésité sur l'attitude à adopter avant de finalement rester en chaussettes. Il ne pouvait décemment pas justifier de porter des chaussures chez lui quand elles étaient la première chose qu'il ôtait en rentrant, avant même sa cravate, ce qu'Heero savait fort bien. Mais il refusait d'arborer ses chaussons, aussi usés que ridicules (même neufs). Même si Heero les avait déjà vus très souvent.

Le métis s'était mis à l'aise, assis en tailleur (et en chaussettes !) sur le canapé du salon, la télécommande à la main et le son réglé au plus bas. Le sachet de chocolats avait été ouvert et entamé. (Lui aussi était resté un soldat dans l'âme, obéissant aux ordres qu'on lui donnait.)

« Excuse.

— Pas de problème.

— Je me remets aux fourneaux.

— Tu veux un coup de main ?

— Non, non, ça ira, t'en fais pas ! Je gère ! Relaxe-toi devant la télé, mange tes chocolats, je reviens dans un instant.

— Je ne voudrais pas me couper l'appétit.

— Y'a peu de risque. Je crois qu'on est parti pour pas manger avant… une ou deux heures ? … T'as raison, on devrait commander des pizzas. »

Épaules basses, ton découragé, Duo s'approcha du téléphone.

« Négatif, contra Heero. Tu avais prévu quelque chose. Je vais t'aider.

— Non mais… bon, d'accord. Je crois qu'on sera pas trop de deux. Désolé. Et merci.

— Pas de quoi. Depuis quand je n'assure plus tes arrières ? »

Duo se demanda alors si son sourire trahissait ses sentiments.

L'épreuve culinaire, bien que beaucoup plus complexe qu'annoncée (il déposerait un message salé sur le forum dont la recette était tirée !), se révéla étonnamment plaisante en compagnie d'Heero. Passés les premiers instants où Duo avait voulu donné le change, il était rapidement redevenu lui-même face à l'adversité et, s'il y avait de la farine, de l'huile d'olive et d'autres immondices un peu partout, il fut heureux de constater que même en cuisine, Heero et lui formaient une bonne équipe. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait imaginé passer sa soirée avec Heero mais cette dernière débutait de façon plus qu'agréable. Tandis qu'Heero faisait la vaisselle avec l'efficacité qui le caractérisait en tout, Duo se surprit de nouveau à rêver d'une vie à deux. La complicité, les rires qu'ils venaient de partager, il voulait les offrir quotidiennement à Heero et les recevoir en retour.

La recette d'origine annonçait une cuisson d'une heure et quart. Duo ne savait pas trop comment l'adapter à leur plat puisqu'ils n'avaient pas respecté les proportions à la lettre. Une fois désossées, les deux cuisses de poulet lui avaient paru comporter plus d'os que de viande et il craignait un peu qu'ils ne restent sur leur faim… Ils débattirent brièvement du sujet avant de se mettre d'accord sur une cuisson d'une demi-heure pour commencer. Mieux valait s'y prendre à plusieurs fois plutôt que faire brûler à la première. Duo avait choisi à dessein un four avec minuterie, gadget indispensable pour les étourdis surbookés comme lui qui oubliaient toujours leur repas sur le feu.

Il était à présent près de huit heures du soir et Duo proposa à Heero de lancer le film. Ils s'installèrent tous deux au salon, proches l'un de l'autre, davantage par habitude que par intimité. Discrètement, Duo s'essuya la paume des mains sur le divan. La nervosité le reprenait. Il avait conscience que son état était en partie dû à ses manigances qui lui donnaient le sentiment de piéger un ami. Il songea un instant à renoncer, redevenir simplement Duo, un Duo uniquement intéressé par la perspective de regarder un film entre potes. Mais la chaleur de la cuisse d'Heero non loin lui serra la gorge. Ce n'était pas non plus être honnête que de taire ses sentiments. Et il ne pouvait pas se dégonfler maintenant.

« Un chocolat ? proposa-t-il en appuyant sur le bouton lecture de son boîtier numérique.

— Tu ne les aimes pas ? »

Une sueur froide lui coula dans le dos.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

— Je ne t'ai pas vu en manger et quand je suis arrivé, le niveau n'avait pas baissé par rapport à ce matin.

— Je… eh bien… Je n'aime pas tant que ça le chocolat. »

Heero l'observa en silence avant d'hocher la tête.

« Ils sont bons.

— Tant mieux s'ils te plaisent. N'hésite pas à te servir ! »

Heero joignit l'acquiescement à la dégustation.

Le film ne s'avéra pas à la hauteur de ses espérances (nul ? oui !, mais drôle ?) mais Heero gloussait (gloussait !) depuis quelques minutes déjà, aussi Duo n'osait-il pas proposer d'arrêter là les frais. À chacun des rires d'Heero, Duo essayait de se concentrer davantage sur l'action, afin de comprendre pourquoi son ami trouvait si comique de voir l'héroïne ouvrir une simple porte mais la teneur humoristique (voulue ou non par le réalisateur) le dépassait. Il accueillit la sonnerie du four presque avec soulagement et fit un saut à la cuisine se rendre compte de la cuisson.

« J'ai remis dix minutes », annonça-t-il à son retour au salon, qu'il trouva vide. Il parcourut la pièce du regard puis pivota pour passer la tête dans le couloir. « Heero ? T'es aux chiottes ? »

Un rugissement retentit derrière lui. Il fit volta face, les mains levées par réflexe pour se défendre ou porter une attaque, et reçut ainsi Heero de plein fouet dans les bras. Le poids du métis lui coupa le souffle.

« Rouaah ! Je suis un vampire !

— Heero ? »

Le jeune homme fondit sur sa proie, qui glapit en retour.

« Aïe ! Mais… tu m'as mordu !

— Je suis un vampire ! Je vais boire ton sang !

— Ça va pas la tête, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Il était tout simplement impossible que Heero lui fasse une blague. Heero avait un humour bien à lui, certes, mais absolument pas tourné jeux de rôle et encore moins tourné… _ça_.

D'un autre côté, il était tout aussi improbable qu'il se prenne tout à coup réellement pour un vampire. Abasourdi, Duo se déroba sur le côté, esquivant de justesse une seconde attaque contre son cou.

« Heu, Heero ? Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe au juste ? Parce que je t'assure, j'ai cette impression d'avoir sombré dans la quatrième dimension et ça me botte pas des masses…

— J'ai faim… » roucoula Heero en avançant vers lui.

Duo recula dans la pièce.

« Heu… oui… ça arrive. Encore quelques minutes je pense ?

— J'ai faim de toi !

— Heero, rit nerveusement le châtain. Tu pourrais arrêter s'il te plaît ? Tu me fais flipper, là.

— Viens te faire croquer !

— Heero ! »

Le métis lui sauta une seconde fois dessus et, plus lourd que Duo, il l'entraîna avec lui dans sa chute, heureusement amortie par le divan. Lorsque Duo recouvra son souffle et parvint à se dépêtrer plus ou moins des jambes et bras d'Heero, se fut pour se retrouver coincé sous son corps dans une position dont il avait souvent rêvé (mais avec une autre mise en scène). À ce moment-là, l'écran de la télévision projeta une lumière plus claire, ce qui permit à Duo de mieux voir les yeux de son ami. Ce dernier le fixait avec intensité, les pupilles dilatées. Dilatées…

« Mais ma parole ! tu planes !? »

Heero émit un son de gorge qui s'apparenta à un ronronnement. D'une main, il repoussa la frange de Duo.

« Laisse-toi sucer…

— Oh-mon-Dieu, déglutit Duo. Heero, tu n'entends pas ce que tu dis. S'il y avait la moindre chance, si seulement tu savais ce que…

— Tu es à moi. »

Duo se tut. Il n'avait rien à redire à ça.

« Laisse-toi faire… »

Avec une fascination horrifiée, Duo regarda le visage d'Heero descendre sur le sien, réduire de plus en plus l'espace. Une bouffée de chaleur le saisit et il eut juste le temps de prendre une grande goulée d'air avant que la bouche d'Heero ne se referme… sur sa gorge. Duo hoqueta. Heero suça, mordilla, lécha. Duo se transmua en pierre. Le temps perdit de sa signification, il en oublia même de respirer.

« Heero… ? »

Une partie de lui – lointaine et sans la moindre influence sur son corps – savait que quelque chose clochait. Il savait, aussi, qu'il devrait repousser fermement Heero, le raisonner s'il le fallait, l'arrêter dans tous les cas. Mais il en était incapable. Il _voulait_ mais c'était comme si les connexions neuronales de son cerveau ne s'effectuaient plus. Et lorsque les mains d'Heero descendirent le long de son corps, celui-ci se cambra pour accompagner le mouvement. Et lorsque le genou d'Heero se faufila entre ses cuisses, ses jambes se plièrent de part et d'autre de ses reins en une position plus adéquate. Et lorsque les doigts d'Heero glissèrent sous son t-shirt et sur sa peau, sa main l'encouragea d'une caresse sur la nuque. Et lorsqu'_enfin_ Heero l'embrassa sur la bouche, ses yeux se fermèrent et il s'agrippa à lui de toutes ses forces.

Plus tard, bien plus tard, le souffle d'un Heero repus au creux du cou, Duo se demanda comment ils pourraient bien survivre à ça. Le corps lourd et l'esprit en miettes, Duo ignora un à un les battements de son cœur.

o

oo

Le lendemain matin fut sans doute le pire de toute sa vie.

Quand il eut compris que Heero ne se réveillerait pas de sitôt, Duo s'était extirpé avec difficulté du poids mort que son ami était devenu et s'était enfui dans la chambre (après avoir recouvert Heero d'une couverture). Là, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Au petit matin, quand à bout de nerfs il s'était levé faire du café, Heero avait disparu.

Duo était resté cloîtré chez lui tout le week-end.

Le lundi matin à la première heure, Duo força la serrure du bureau de Wufei pour l'attendre à l'intérieur : il voulait être certain de ne pas le rater. C'était aussi un excellent moyen de ne pas croiser Heero. Bien sûr, il ne pourrait l'éviter indéfiniment (hélas) mais le plus tard serait le mieux et, surtout, Wufei lui devait des explications.

Comme d'un fait exprès, la torture de l'attente se prolongea deux heures durant. Duo avait oublié la réunion hebdomadaire que Wufei avait avec Une. Quand le jeune colonel pénétra enfin dans son antre, il leva un sourcil à l'attention de son ami, rapidement suivit d'un large sourire.

« Tu as passé un bon week-end ? rigola-t-il, toutes dents dehors.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as donné à Heero ? »

Le ton dur, que Wufei n'avait pas entendu depuis des années, lui fit ravaler sa bonne humeur. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, signe qu'il ne souhaitait pas être dérangé.

« Tu n'as pas passé un bon week-end, conclut-il d'une voix mesurée. Que s'est-il passé ?

— Y'avait quoi dans tes putains de chocolats, Wufei !? »

L'Asiatique hésita. Un plan si minutieusement concocté… où cela avait-il pu déraper ?

« La seule substance capable, à ma connaissance, de détendre Heero. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— _Quelle_ substance ?

— … Du cannabis. »

Duo en resta comme deux ronds de flans.

« T'as donné de l'herbe à Heero ? T'as fait bouffer du shit à Heero ? Mais t'es cinglé !

— Moins fort ! Et non, je ne suis pas cinglé. J'avais dosé très précisément la quantité pour obtenir l'effet désiré sans les mauvais côtés.

— Mais d'où t'es venu un délire pareil ? »

Wufei soupira. Calmement, il s'approcha de son bureau et s'assit sur le rebord.

« C'était durant la première guerre. Un jour, je m'étais retrouvé avec Heero sur une mission. Nous l'avions menée à bien mais Heero avait été gravement blessé. Je n'avais plus d'antalgiques et de toute façon cet idiot y est immunisé. Alors je lui ai fait fumer un joint pendant que je m'occupais de ses blessures. Je m'en roulais un de temps à autres pour me relaxer entre deux combats, expliqua-t-il en réponse au regard éberlué de Duo. Toujours est-il que l'herbe lui a fait de l'effet, il rigolait bêtement pendant que j'avais les doigts enfoncés dans l'une de ses plaies. Après ça, il est resté… détendu pendant une petite heure environ. Enfin… détendu, quoi. Il restait cohérent mais plus… »

Wufei eut un geste vague de la main.

« Quand tu m'as exposé ton problème, je me suis dit que ça pourrait peut-être vous aider. Vous êtes tellement coincés tous les deux…

— _Excuse-moi_ ? Je ne suis pas coincé ! »

Wufei le fixa d'un air sceptique.

« J'avais dosé pile ce qu'il fallait pour que vous soyez moins nerveux sans vous faire partir en vrille. Je voulais juste que vos langues se délient. » Il ravala rapidement un sourire. « Enfin, que vous vous parliez, quoi.

— Ah ben, c'est réussi ! Sauf qu'Heero était tellement parti qu'il a directement sauté à la communication corporelle !

— Bon, ce n'était peut-être pas la soirée idéale mais au final, c'est le résultat qui compte, non ? Les premières fois ne sont jamais grandioses mais ça n'a pas pu être _si_ catastrophique que ça !

— Il était complètement défoncé ! Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, il se prenait à moitié pour l'un des perso du film ! »

Wufei fronça les sourcils en secouant la tête.

« Non, y'a dû y avoir autre chose. La moitié des chocolats n'aurait pas fait ça, même mélangée avec un peu de vin.

— Quelle moitié ? Il les a tous gobés, il pouvait plus s'arrêter ! »

Wufei décroisa lentement les bras.

« Quoi ? Attends, attends… tu l'as laissé tout manger ? Mais _pourquoi_ ?

— Comment ça, pourquoi ? C'est ce que tu m'as dit de faire !

— Mais pas du tout !

— Tu m'as dit de les lui offrir ! Que personne d'autre ne devait en manger !

— D'autres, oui, d'autres que vous deux ! Vous deviez vous les partager, enfin !

— Mais t'as jamais dit ça !

— Mais c'était évident ! C'était la St-Valentin, vous étiez censés les déguster à deux au cours de la soirée !

— Eh bien la prochaine fois, laisse des instructions plus claires ! Non, la prochaine fois, ne te mêle pas de ma vie amoureuse ! Et surtout, ne donne pas de substances illicites à Heero !

— C'est toi qui m'as demandé mon aide, je te signale !

— Faux ! _Tu_ me l'as proposée !

— Tu l'as acceptée !

— Eh bien j'aurais jamais dû ! »

Ils se turent brusquement, haletants, dressés l'un devant l'autre. Avec un gémissement d'animal blessé, Duo s'écroula sur sa chaise, le visage dans les mains.

« Peu importe, ce qui est fait est fait. C'est trop tard pour revenir en arrière, et Dieu sait pourtant combien j'aimerais !

— Duo… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé _exactement_ ?

— Je te l'ai dit, il ne se contrôlait plus ! Il m'a littéralement sauté dessus, il a commencé à… et je savais que je devais l'arrêter mais je, j'ai pas… Moi, j'étais clean, j'ai compris ce qui se passait et pourtant je n'ai pas… J'ai abusé de l'état d'Heero. Je savais bien qu'en temps normal il n'aurait jamais fait ça mais je l'ai pas repoussé quand j'aurais dû alors que je savais que c'était ce que je devais faire. Et maintenant, je sais vraiment plus quoi faire…

— Qu'est-ce qu'il en pense, lui ? Il a bien dû se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas tout à fait dans son état normal, non ?

— J'en sais rien.

— Comment ça, t'en sais rien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

— Heero ? Rien du tout ! Il s'est endormi assez vite, après. Je l'ai laissé dans le salon avec une couverture et le lendemain, il était parti. »

Wufei cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« Tu l'as laissé se réveiller seul. Alors qu'il allait forcément se poser des questions sur son comportement inhabituel de la veille.

— Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Que je reste pour lui dire : salut chéri, alors, bien dormi ?

— Et tu ne lui as pas reparlé depuis. De tout le week-end.

— Non.

— Tu n'as pas essayé de le joindre.

— Non !

— Et lui non plus.

— Puisque je te dis que non ! Pas que je l'en blâme… »

Wufei se frappa le front du plat de la main. Sa paume descendit lentement, déformant les traits de son visage.

« C'est pas possible… mais qu'est-ce qui m'a foutu deux handicapés pareils…

— Hé ! T'as ta part de responsabilité dans ce fiasco, je te rappelle !

— Je sais pas ce qui me retient de prendre l'un pour taper l'autre.

— Dis donc, mon petit pote…

— Oh, tais-toi ! Laisse-moi régler ça. » Au pas de charge, Wufei atteignit la porte de son bureau qu'il ouvrit avec fracas. Il gonfla les poumons : « Yuy ! Ramène tes fesses ici tout de suite ! »

Tout le périmètre cessa de respirer. Les agents en uniforme se figèrent, certains en pleine phrase, d'autres le doigt levé au-dessus de la photocopieuse. Le Colonel Chang était connu pour son tempérament mais il était un homme juste et jamais, jamais il n'avait ainsi élevé la voix sur quiconque. Encore moins sur le Major Yuy !

Ça allait jaser sec à la machine à café.

Remis de sa stupeur, Duo sauta sur ses pieds.

« Wufei ! Mais à quoi tu…

— J'ai dit : tais-toi. Et assis.

— Je…

— C'est un ordre.

— … Oui, _monsieur_. »

En attendant qu'Heero rapplique, Wufei ferma les stores de son bureau.

Le hurlement de Wufei lui avait fait faire une faute de frappe. Heero ferma les yeux. Arborant la mine du condamné, il sauvegarda sa lettre de demande de mutation puis il se leva avec lenteur. Il n'était plus si pressé de voir son supplice prendre fin.

Incapable de rester plus longtemps chez lui, Heero était venu si tôt qu'il faisait encore nuit noire. Il avait pensé que se plonger dans des dossiers en retard l'aiderait à prendre une décision, adopter une ligne de conduite. En réalité, il n'avait absolument rien fichu. Il fallait reconnaître que l'arrivée de Duo juste après lui n'avait rien arrangé. Heero avait aussitôt opéré un repli stratégique. Encore plus tard, comme les plus matinaux des Preventers envahissaient les locaux, il n'avait plus eu d'autres choix que de regagner son bureau. L'absence du châtain lui avait immédiatement sauté aux yeux : le jeune homme n'avait même pas allumé son ordinateur (ni la lumière, en fait). Heero n'avait pas tardé à se rendre compte que Duo se trouvait dans le bureau de Wufei.

Évidemment.

Le pauvre avait dû se ronger les sangs tout le week-end, par amitié sans doute, mais à la fin la loyauté l'avait de toute évidence emportée.

Le fait qu'Heero ignorait ce qui lui avait pris le vendredi soir précédent n'excusait en rien son comportement. Il ne pouvait même pas se réfugier derrière une bienvenue amnésie car il se souvenait parfaitement de tout. Il n'y avait pas de bon jour pour tromper son compagnon – qui plus est avec l'un de ses meilleurs amis – mais choisir la St-Valentin devait être unanimement reconnu comme pire que tout. Pas qu'Heero eut choisi, justement, mais les faits demeuraient : il avait sauté sur un homme pris, qui n'avait pas pu le repousser. Heero avait conscience d'avoir bénéficié de multiples avantages : l'effet de surprise, tout d'abord ; sa force et son poids supérieur, ensuite ; le fait que Duo n'eut sans doute pas voulu le blesser pour se soustraire, pour finir. Enfin, Heero n'était pas totalement novice en la matière (même sans toute sa raison) et lorsque Duo avait dû comprendre qu'il lui faudrait y mettre du muscle, il n'avait plus été en état de dire non. La chair était faible, surtout quand vous croire en compagnie d'amis vous rendait vulnérable à leurs attaques.

Quand Heero était arrivé chez Duo le vendredi soir, il avait pourtant été bien décidé à enterrer ses sentiments pour ne jamais rien laisser paraître. Il avait toujours cru qu'il avait le temps. Il n'était pas bien certain d'avoir vraiment eu l'intention de confesser un jour ses sentiments à Duo mais il était sûr que dans un tel cas, il pourrait toujours le faire le lendemain. Aujourd'hui n'était jamais propice, mais peut-être demain… ou le jour d'après… ou celui qui suivrait… Un jour.

Il avait considéré Duo comme acquis. Parce que son ami restait discret sur cet aspect de sa vie privée, Heero s'était convaincu qu'il n'en avait pas du tout. Apprendre au détour d'une phrase que Duo et Wufei sortaient ensemble l'avait profondément choqué. Il n'avait rien vu venir.

Quand Duo lui avait révélé qu'une bête question d'emploi du temps l'empêcherait de passer la Saint-Valentin avec son compagnon, Heero aurait dû proposer de permuter avec Wufei. Il l'aurait fait avec plaisir. Enfin, peut-être pas avec plaisir, mais il l'aurait fait. Ç'aurait été se comporter en ami. Mais il n'avait rien dit, trop bouleversé encore par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Peut-être une part de lui avait aussi voulu profiter de Duo une dernière fois. Wufei et Duo ne devaient tout de même pas être ensemble depuis longtemps ; ils le lui auraient dit, tout de même… n'est-ce pas ? Mais Heero savait qu'ensuite, parce qu'ils étaient amis tous les trois, il n'aurait plus vraiment l'occasion de passer du temps seul avec Duo. Et même si elles se présentaient, ce ne serait plus la même chose. Parce que Duo ne pourrait plus jamais être à lui. Il n'y avait plus de « un jour », plus de « demain ».

Pourtant, une fois arrivé chez Duo, Heero avait été bien décidé à se comporter en ami, même si cela signifiait manger tous les chocolats de Wufei, pour que Duo puisse lui dire qu'ils avaient été appréciés en omettant par qui, comme Duo savait si bien tordre la réalité pour ne pas mentir. Mais une force supérieure s'était soudain emparée de lui, libérant ses sentiments si minutieusement refoulés jusqu'alors, lui faisant perdre tout contrôle, toute volonté.

Le fait qu'il n'y ait pas eu pénétration mais « uniquement » attouchements ne rendait pas sa double trahison moins réelle. C'était peut-être ce qui le blessait le plus : non seulement il avait trahi Duo, mais Wufei également. Heero ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Duo d'avoir avoué à son compagnon ce qui s'était passé, pas plus qu'il n'en voulait à Wufei pour la colère légitime qui l'avait saisi. Il avait endommagé quelque chose de précieux qui ne pourrait peut-être pas être réparé, même avec le temps. À leur place, aurait-il pu leur faire à nouveau confiance un jour ? Il n'en était pas persuadé. Et comment réagiraient les autres en apprenant ce qui s'était passé, ce qu'il avait fait ? Lui resterait-il des amis après ça ?

Il finit par atteindre le bureau de Wufei. Après une dernière inspiration, il en passa la porte.

« Assieds-toi. »

Wufei avait parlé sur un ton qui paraissait plus impatient que colérique, ce que ne s'expliquait pas bien Heero. Il s'exécuta néanmoins, choisissant un rebord de bureau le plus éloigné possible de Duo. Ce dernier était assis, tête basse, sur l'une des deux chaises visiteurs. Les coudes sur les genoux et les mains jointes, il n'avait pas encore levé les yeux.

Il n'était pas correct de la part d'Heero d'attendre plus longtemps.

« Wufei…

— Attends. Je crois savoir ce que tu vas dire. Laisse-moi parler en premier. Je te présente mes excuses.

— Que…

— Il y avait une substance psychotrope dans les chocolats qui explique ton comportement.

— Les chocolats que tu avais offerts à Duo ? Je ne comprends pas…

— Je suis responsable de ce qui s'est passé dans l'appartement de Duo vendredi soir. Je…

— Attends, Wufei », le coupa Heero. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Duo, qui évitait soigneusement de croiser son regard. Duo n'avait tout de même pas menti pour lui… si ? « Je ne sais pas ce que Duo t'a raconté au juste mais rien n'excuse…

— Tu étais drogué, Heero, parce que je voulais que tu le sois.

— Quoi ?

— Pour faire simple, Duo est amoureux de toi.

— _Quoi ?_

— Wufei ! »

Le Chinois fit taire son ami châtain d'un regard.

« Et à moins d'être complètement à côté de la plaque, je crois qu'Heero t'aime aussi. C'est pénible de vous voir soupirer l'un après l'autre dès que vous avez le dos tourné. J'ai pensé pouvoir vous donner un coup de main, j'ai commis une erreur. » Wufei claqua des mains. « Maintenant on en est là : ce n'est plus un secret alors mettez les choses à plat. Je pars déjeuner. Parlez, embrassez-vous, arrêtez de vous fixer comme deux chiens de faïence. À mon retour, je veux trouver sur mon bureau vos demandes de congé pour la journée. Heero… j'espère que tu pourras pardonner mon manque de jugement.

— Pas de problème… » lui répondit lentement ce dernier, son cerveau achevant d'analyser le nouveau flux d'informations.

Wufei hocha la tête puis quitta la pièce. Le silence qu'il laissa derrière lui fut pesant. Duo s'était levé durant son éclat et visiblement, il ne savait plus où se mettre. Ses yeux allaient de ses pieds aux murs puis à la porte en passant furtivement par Heero sans jamais oser croiser son regard.

« N'en veux pas à Wufei, s'il te plaît, tout est de ma faute, vraiment. »

Heero leva la main pour l'interrompre.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris exactement ce qui s'est passé mais… tu ne sors pas avec Wufei ? »

La question eut le mérite de faire sortir Duo de son embarras.

« De quoi ? Non ! D'où t'est venue une idée pareille ?

— Il t'a offert des chocolats. Le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Faits maison. _Wufei_.

— Hu…

— Est-ce que… ce qu'il a dit d'autre est aussi la vérité ? »

Duo déglutit. À l'origine de cette désastreuse histoire, il y avait son désir de déclarer à Heero ses sentiments, dans l'espoir que ce dernier les accepte (à défaut de les partager). À présent qu'Heero avait découvert le pot aux roses, il ne lui restait plus à saisir son courage à deux mains et se jeter à l'eau.

« Tu connais Wufei, il déteste le mensonge au moins autant que moi. » Duo souffla un grand coup. « Je t'aime Heero. Je t'aime sincèrement depuis des années. Je suis désolé d'avoir été trop lâche pour ne pas te le dire avant aujourd'hui, je suis désolé d'avoir été lâche au point d'user d'un tel stratagème et plus que tout, je suis profondément désolé pour ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir. J'espère que tu sais qu'il n'a jamais été dans mes intentions de te nuire d'une quelconque façon ni de trahir ta confiance de la sorte et je… j'espère que tu pourras un jour me pardonner.

— J'ai cru que Wufei et toi étiez ensemble, que _je_ vous avais trahis.

— Non, Heero, jamais.

— Je t'aime aussi. »

Un bref sourire dansa sur les lèvres de Duo avant que celui-ci ne fronce les sourcils.

« Ça ne change rien à l'immense erreur que j'ai commise.

— J'ai ma part de responsabilité, je suis navré que ma propre lâcheté t'ait poussé à de telles extrémités.

— Ne minimise pas ce que nous t'avons fait, Heero. Wufei et moi t'avons drogué à ton insu.

— Et au tien. J'aurais dû en reconnaître les effets, je me souviens à présent de cette mission avec Wufei… et j'aurais dû me montrer plus fort que ça.

— Heero…

— Ce qui est fait est fait et ça ne change rien à ce que j'éprouve pour toi, Duo. » Heero esquissa un sourire. « Tu n'es pas parfait. Peu m'importe. Je t'aime. Mais je pense qu'à l'avenir, toi comme moi devrions redoubler d'effort pour nous parler. »

Duo se mordit la lèvre et lâcha un petit rire.

« Seigneur, oui. Je te jure que ça ne se reproduira pas.

— Bien.

— Alors… qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

— Eh bien, notre Colonel nous a donne un ordre, il me semble : nous arrêtons de nous fixer comme deux chiens de faïence et nous prenons notre journée. Nous en avons besoin, je crois, et ici n'est pas le lieu idéal pour… tout ça.

— Est-ce que… est-ce que s'embrasser fait aussi partie des paramètres de la mission ? »

Le sourire d'Heero se fit plus franc alors qu'il franchit les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient.

« Je l'espère bien. »


End file.
